The invention relates to oscillators, and, in particular, to oscillators used in voltage-to-frequency converters.
Oscillators have many uses in circuitry, including use in phase locked loops and voltage-to-frequency converters, which might be used to digitize an analog signal in a data acquisition board.
One known type of voltage-to-frequency converter design converts the input voltage to a current that is summed with a feedback current based on the output frequency, the summed current being fed to an integrator that drives a voltage controlled oscillator that provides the output frequency. The feedback current and integrator are used to enhance linearity and stability.
It is also known to create an oscillator using a charging capacitor and a Schmitt trigger component that has two threshold values. Cycling is provided by repeatedly charging (or discharging) the capacitor from one threshold to the other at a rate that depends on the magnitude of an input control current.